


K.O.'s Final Battle

by CartoonWriter87 (orphan_account)



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Epicness, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CartoonWriter87
Summary: Four months before, K.O. believed that he had stopped the threat of Turbo K.O. once and for all. But things have only gotten worse.Professor Venomous is now on the rise. Countless robot attacks. An element unknown to this world. And K.O. with the power to save the whole world is struggling to keep his evil alter ego at bay. Can he do it, or will he let down the entire world, as Venomous grows in power with every passing second?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has some action and violence. If you don't like that, PLZ click away now!

K.O. sat on the couch at home, mesmerized at his latest addition to his POW card collection. Ever since Dendy got her own card, K.O. has became even more interested in collecting them, even the rare ones.  
"Look, Mom! I got the level 10 Mrs. Featherwagon!" K.O. called to Carol, his mother. She was a kind and sweet mother during the day, but when she was in a battle, she could really turn up the heat, and sometimes even escalate things.

"Featherwagon? I knew she could pack a punch, but she's not that strong," Carol replied. She was in the kitchen making his dinner. "Spaghetti time!"

"Oh, boy!" K.O. jumped up from the couch and ran to the table. It was Wednesday, which was Spaghetti Day, and he always looked forward to it. But when he sat down at the table, he began to wonder. About the things that had been happening lately. He thought of Turbo K.O., or T.K.O. for short, and how he took over his body. He wondered if Dendy, because she's level 1, would ever surpass him in becoming a hero, since he's only level 0.1. Would Lord Boxman plan on taking over the entire plaza, but this time with a more deadlier foe...

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Carol asked her son.

K.O. snapped back into reality. "Oh, nothing, Mom!" he said cheerfully.

And he ate his spaghetti happily.

The next day at the bodega, K.O. met his two best friends in the world: Enid and Rad.

"Hey, what up, squirt?" Rad asked K.O. as he entered the bodega.

"Hi, Enid! Hi, Rad!" K.O. responded in his usual cherry voice.

Suddenly, an alarm rang throughout the plaza. Lord Boxman was attacking!

"Oh, man!" K.O. said, depressed.

"Come on, K.O.!" Enid ushered him to the lot.

K.O. ran outside as quick as he could. The sky was purple. then, a portal opened in the sky, and a metal box labeled BM - for BoxMore - crashed onto the ground. The box opened, and Shannon, a devilish 2.0 robot created by Boxman, appeared.

"Hello, Lakewood plazoids! It is I, Shannon, here to put you back into your rightful place...In the ground!" Her arms were now giant, yellow mallets that had the same 'BM' trademark as the metal box she came from. Her intro was slightly different than usual, but K.O. couldn't even tell anymore. He had been working here for nearly a year, and has seen Shannon a million times over that span, and it seemed that Enid and Rad were tired of her as well.

"Alright, Shannon." Enid sighed boringly. "Let's just get on with this, shall we?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did you have anything better to do than stop Hurricane Shannon?"

"UGH, YOU ALREADY USED THAT SAME STUPID PUN!" Enid yelled out.

Just then, she struck Rad and Enid with the mallets, but the two both rolled out of the way before they hit the concrete. Rad got up, used his levitation beam to capture Shannon, swing her around like a lasso, and throw her back over to the BoxMore factory, which, oddly enough, was located right across the street.

"Good job, Rad!" Enid said, riffling his hair.

"I wasn't needed at all..." K.O. said softly.

"K.O., it's just..." Rad walked up to him and took a knee. "Lord Buttman's robots aren't tough anymore. You've been here a YEAR, K.O. You been on many adventures, fought countless monsters, and saved our necks a LOT. And...we appreciate you for that."

For some reason, that seemed to cheer up K.O. a lot. "Thanks, Rad." Then he hugged him around his legs, to which Rad welcomed the warm embrace.

"OK, soft stuff. Time to go back in!" Enid cried out, clearly referencing to K.O. and Rad.

The two went in and resumed their normal jobs.

Later that day, Dendy came over to the bodega and saw K.O. mopping in the soup aisle.

"Hello, K.O.? How are you doing?" Dendy asked him.

"Oh, hi, Dendy!" K.O. replied. "I'm good. What are you doing here?" K.O. asked her.

"While I was walking home from school, I found this interesting stalagmite behind the bodega..."

"Oh yeah! I saw you wander off from me and I asked - "

"Let me finish, K.O. So, I took a sample of it and examined it. The results that I found upon further research is quite alarming."

"What's that?" K.O. wondered.

"It's neither calcite nor limestone! And that's what most stalagmites are composed of! I began to wonder if it was a speleothem gathering, since I saw another once very similar a couple days ago - "

"So, what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm attempting to convey is, K.O., that maybe someone is doing this to weaken our energy!" Dendy concluded.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's composed of a non-organic and non-Earth-like material that not many people know about, K.O. It's known as Sestium. I've seen Colewart, ARMS and Brandon all feel the effects of the Sestium.

"Well, why hasn't it affected me yet, Dendy?" K.O. was starting to freak out.

"Hmm. You might contain something within your anatomy that might either consist of or be immune to Sestium. K.O., I only have 24 hours until the Sestium reaches my cerebral cortex! Trust me, you'll try to save me when I do!"

K.O. was starting to cry now. "Yes, Dendy. I promise," he choked.

"Good, K.O." she hugged him real quick and ran off back home.

It was suddenly nighttime. He didn't understand it, his mom wouldn't be picking him up for another hour. Then he noticed that it was purple.

Is Lord Boxman attacking? he thought. He couldn't find Rad and Enid anywhere. After minutes of searching, K.O. still came up blank. I guess I'll have to take things into my own hands!

He dropped the mop he was holding, ran over to the front door of the bodega, and saw an ominous figure rising slowly into the air. It was collecting a black-purple substance from everywhere. His face was hidden under a black hood and scarf, but K.O. instantly recognized him from a year before, when K.O. was looking for power.

The Shadowy Figure had returned.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadowy Figure noticed K.O. and fell back to the ground softly onto his feet. He walked towards K.O., but was still absorbing the mysterious energy surrounding the plaza.

"What do you want, Professor Venomous?" K.O. asked him. Within the last year, during a robot battle against Lord Boxman, K.O. found out that Professor Venomous was the Shadowy Figure in disguise.

"Hello, K.O." he replied in an ominous tone. "I see you interrupted my latest plan to vanquish you heroes once and for all!" He removed his hood and scarf, revealing the purple-skinned bio-engineer that is Professor Venomous.

"Give it up, Professor!" K.O. ordered. "There's no way your plan will succeed!"

Venomous chuckled, the mysterious substance still all around him and the plaza. "Never, not until someone stops me. But..." Venomous stopped and looked around the plaza. "Oh, no! where is everybody?" he finally said sarcastically.

K.O. suddenly realized this. Rad and Enid were gone, and he couldn't find anyone at the plaza at all. His mom wasn't at the dojo and neither were her students, A Real Magic Skeleton and his friend Brandon weren't at the iFrame Outlet, and everyone else seemed to have magically disappeared.

"Well, I don't need anyone to take YOU down!" K.O. ran towards Venomous with a fist raised, but Venomous completely dodged it. He grabbed K.O.'s arm and threw him up into the air, where he jumped up to him and landed punch after punch until the two landed back onto the ground, K.O. hitting hard onto the pavement and Venomous landing graciously on his feet.

"Ouch" was all K.O. could muster.

By then, Venomous had all of the mysterious substance he needed and let go from his absorbing. "Well, see ya, kid!" And with that, he disappeared from the plaza without a trace.

K.O.'s mom, Carol, suddenly came outside of the dojo. "K.O.!" she cried out to her beat-up son.

"M..m..mommy!" K.O. replied weakly.

"K.O., WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Carol was nearly freaking out. She picked him up and started hugging and kissing him lovingly.2

"Mom, Professor Venomous came by doing some evil stuff and I couldn't find my friends so I decided to take him on myself! I know that was dumb of me..." Expecting to see his mom disappointed in him because of his decision, he was surprised to see that Carol was actually still smiling at him.

"K.O., I admit - that was a little dumb, but that took COURAGE. You were really brave to stand up to a nasty villain like Professor Venomous. Anyway, take this." She gave K.O. a piece of what looked like candy - he couldn't tell, because the front of the wrapper read:

**ヒーロー補充キャンディー！**

"Hero Replenish Candy," Carol answered K.O.'s question. "It'll bring you to your normal, healthy self!" K.O. was a bit more cautious this time, because the last time he ate a piece of candy he didn't know, it was the previous year, and a squid tentacle came out of his head. Luckily the effect lasted only 30 minutes because he of extremely small size at the time.

K.O. eventually took it, and fortunately, no squid came out of his young cranium. Within 10 minutes, he was able to walk and move again, and was just in time to see Rad and Enid come running out of the bodega.

"RAD! ENID!" He fell out of Carol's hands and into his best friends'. "Where were you two?"

"I..." Rad began once the trio broke from their friendship circle. "...I don't really know."

"Me neither!" Enid responded as well.

"You three have fun now!" Carol waved goodbye to the three friends and made her way back to the dojo.

Enid resumed. "I remember being all groggy yesterday, then I...must've passed out in the broom closet. It's like I was..."

"Sestium," K.O. whispered.

"What was that, K.O.?" Rad asked him.

"SESTIUM!"

"I was gonna say something else, but that'll work!" Enid responded.

"Dendy told me that earlier today! She said that there were rocks behind here that had the power to sap people's energy for a full 12 hours and then Professor Venomous came and was...absorbing it!" K.O. was puzzled by that last part.

"Dang it! We missed an awesome beatdown!" Rad cried out in disappointment.

"Wait, Professor Venomous? Where did he go, K.O.?" Enid was slightly scared now.

"I don't know. He disappeared mysteriously." K.O. replied.

"We need to find him. And unfortunately, we need some help from a villain that knows him."

Lord Boxman was sitting at the desk in his office. Oh, how he hated,  _hated_ , HATED, those Lakewood Plaza twerps so much. But new orders from Cosma, his secretary, prevented him from attacking them. Even though she didn't specifically say to stop attacking the plaza like she did last year, she said to focus on the construction of more Boxmore robots.

"Eeuugh, I hate those  _brats_  so much. I hate them, hate them, hate the - " Lord Boxman's hate was interrupted by a sudden voice in the doorway.

"Hey, Buttman, wanna help us?" Enid asked him. She was accompanied by Rad and K.O., who were just behind her in the hallway.

Boxman was shocked. He nearly dropped his coffee mug in surprise, and eventually let it drop and shatter onto the ground.

"NO, I WON'T HELP YOU! AFTER WHAT I DID TO YO - "

"Hold it, hold it!" Enid stopped him. "It has to do with Professor Venomous."

Boxman pretended to stop and think about Enid's teamwork proposal. "Let's see...NO!" he screamed at the trio, who went flying back into the hallway that surrounded Boxman's office.

"Listen, you selfless, annoying brats! I don't want anything to do with your CRAZY WACKADOO PLANS TO PLOT AGAINST MY CLIENT! And if you don't get out within the next 5 seconds, I will use you as ROBOT PARTS FOR MY LATEST CREATION!"

The three were shivering with fear after what Lord Boxman, who stood there panting heavily, had just said.

"It has to do with Sestium!" K.O. cried out.

The phrase was repeated in Boxman's mind. Sestium.  _Sestium._ He stopped right in his tracks, just as he was about to clobber K.O., Rad and Enid.

"What do you know about Sestium?" he asked timidly.


	3. Chapter 3

"We don't know much about it," Enid replied. "But we do know that it's harming our friends, and it's even harming your robot children..." she finished convincingly and pointed to Darrell, Shannon and Raymond, all out like lights.

"Whe..why..WHAAAT!?" Boxman stuttered.

"Yeah, it's pretty terrible, and even YOU will get knocked out in a couple hours...unless you helped us!" K.O. replied.

"No! They'll be awake soon! Then everything will be peachy keen!" Boxman turned his back towards the heroes and crossed his arms.

"You might die if it reaches your brain without a cure!" K.O. added.

"Yeah, Boxman, you might d - WAIT, WHAT!?" Rad cried out in alarm.

'And you're saying that if I help you BRATS fight my #1 CLIENT, then we all won't die?" Boxman turned his head back around. "What about my robot children? Will they 'die'?" Boxman was now facing the heroes again.

"Well, yeah!" K.O. responded in his usual happy tone.

"Fine, but this is only ONE TIME I'm helping you three. This is your one and only freebie. NO MORE CHANCES! This is it!" Boxman kept rambling on and on as K.O., Rad and Enid left Boxmore and back to the bodega.

Mr. Gar was furious when he saw that the three had skipped out on work at the bodega.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!? THERE ARE VALUABLE CUSTOMERS THAT - " Mr. Gar yelled at the three until Carol showed up. Instantly, Mr. Gar froze up, like he usually does when he's around Carol.

"Oh..Hm..Umm..Hello,...Carol!" Mr. Gar stuttered fearfully.

"I can hear you, Mr. Gar, from all the way back at the dojo. There hasn't been a single customer all day!" Carol responded while picking up her son off the ground.

"Yes, that's true, but they need to keep the BODEGA IN TOP SHAPE WHEN THERE AR - "

"Gar, K.O. just fought Professor Venomous, okay? He's had a rough day, so just take it easy on him..."

"Wait, Professor Venomous!? K.O., why didn't you tell me straightaway?" Mr. Gar asked him.

"I couldn't find you, or anyone else! I think it might've had to do with the Sestium rocks - "

"Come on, pumpkin, let's get you home!" Carol said to her son. They walked out of the bodega, with K.O. in Carol's arms. When the door finally shut, Rad and Enid stood there, while Mr. Gar let a sigh of relief now that Carol was gone.

"So, you were asleep, too?" Enid asked Gar.

"Well, no, you see...What I did was...Uhh...Yeah, I was." Mr. Gar stuttered until he finally spilled the beans.

"Figures. Although K.O. might have something going on about that Sestium thing..."

The next day brought an unexpected onslaught of robot attacks that K.O., Rad and Enid almost always had to fight themselves.

First, it was a group of five Jethros, each one no larger than the crop top Rad was wearing. Jethro was perpetually easy most f the time, unless he was Mega Jethro, but that would take too much time for Lord Boxman to construct.

"I am Jethro" was all they could say.

K.O., Rad and Enid were successfully able to defeat those robots, but as soon as they went back into the bodega and settled back into their jobs, the alarm rang again.

"Ugh, seriously?" Enid asked, now starting to get annoyed.

The heroes got back outside and fortunately, K.O. saw Dendy over by the Sestium rocks again. He decided quickly that because it was Darrell and Shannon that had arrived to fight the heroes, he would go check on Dendy.

"Dendy!" K.O. ran to his friend.

"Hello, K.O.! I am alive and well!" When he came close enough to her, she hugged him sincerely and eventually let him go.

"Wait, were you...Dang it! I forgot about you!" K.O. started, but was interrupted by Dendy reassuring him.

"K.O., I was fine overnight. But I am starting to feel the effects of the Sestium's nearly ionizing radiation due to the beta particles resulting in the radioactive decaying of - "

"I'm so glad you're OK!" K.O. said quickly, clearly not understanding a word that Dendy said.

"Anyway, this is the Sestium stalagmites, K.O." Dendy told K.O. and prompting him over to the back of the bodega, where he saw huge, purplish-black rocks that he never knew existed. They were emitting an almost invisible gas to each area of the plaza, including the iFrame Outlet and even his mom's dojo.

"Woah, they're so...huge!" K.O. was awestruck at what he was witnessing.

"I know, there's enough Sestium in there to knock out an entire country!"

Suddenly. K.O. had a throbbing pain in his head. It got worse and worse, until Dendy looked away from her research on the Sestium and noticed K.O. in pain.

"K.O.! Are you all right?" she asked him worringly.

"Y..Yeah, I think so..." he mustered weakily. He didn't know what was going on. He hadn't felt something like this since he first became TKO...

He passed out from the pain and awoke to find that he was in his mind. T.K.O., his evil, alter self, had broken free of his cage and was now panting hard, clearly seething with rage.2

"You've locked me away for the LAST TIME, K.O.!" he cried out to K.O.

"Turbo K.O.? How did you break free?" K.O. asked him.

"Sestium, oh that beautiful,  _delicious_ Sestium!" T.K.O. replied. "It makes me stronger, strong enough to finally defeat YOU!" He lunged at K.O. and tackled him hard. K.O. tried landing punches to his stomach, but it was like trying to punch a hole through solid steel. When it was T.K.O.'s turn to throw punches, it was like hitting a jelly donut. K.O. was quickly and easily defeated, and he was thrown into a cage that was newly regenerated just for him - it was a cage of what looked like liquid Sestium.

Meanwhile, in the real world, K.O. was transforming. He let go of his red headband, causing his hair to flow over his back. Purple spiked wristbands replaced the red, non-spiked ones on his arms. His regular teeth became sharp and a couple fangs grew. And to top it all off, purple eye shadow and eyeliner arose on his eyelids and underneath his eye.2

"K...K...K.O.?" Dendy asked him in a petrified tone.

But he wasn't the lovable and enjoyable K.O. anymore. He had become Turbo K.O.


	4. Chapter 4

T.K.O. looked at Dendy suspiciously. But before he could say anything, Dendy had rushed over to where Rad and Enid stood, throwing away the robotic parts that were once Darrell and Enid.

"Hey, Dendy! What's...wrong?" Enid noticed Dendy flailing her arms and pointing over to where T.K.O. stood. "Oh, just a second, Dendy!" he noticed T.K.O. and had now rushed over to where he was. T.K.O noticed Enid running to him and ran towards the Sestium rocks. He jumped up on them until he was on the tallest one. T.K.O. chuckled. Everyone else was so small, there was no way they would be able to capture him -

"Yoink!" Rad caught him with his levitation beam and floated him back down on the ground, while T.K.O. struggled for every bit of freedom from Rad's grasp.

"Good catch, Dendy!" Enid congratulated her as Rad finally let go of T.K.O. in Enid's arms, now holding him like a baby, where he returned back to the great and lovable K.O.

"Uh, what happened?" K.O. asked Enid.

"You seriously don't know what just happened? You became T.K.O. again," Enid explained.

"OH NO! Did I wreck the plaza again, did I hurt you and Dendy and Rad again? Where's Mom, did I do something - !?"

"Calm down, K.O., you didn't destroy anything. Everyone's peachy keen. You were just...trying to escape us" Rad assured K.O.

Enid let K.O. back down. "That's real strange," K.O. wondered. "I can summon him at any time if I feel underappreciated...but I only do that with the Shadowy Figure is there."

"It's the SESTIUM!" Dendy cried out in discovery and then rushed over to K.O. "K.O., your evil alter-ego T.K.O. is composed of several of Shadowy Figure's Sestium traces in your subconscious. They combined together to make up the basic form of T.K.O. That is why you're immune to the side effects of the substance!"

K.O. didn't understand a word Dendy said, but he got the gist of it - T.K.O. made him immune to Sestium.

As the heroes resumed their everyday jobs, they were called aside for a staff meeting by Mr. Gar.

"LISTEN UP, EVERYONE!" he told the bodega workers. "We need to discuss some...recent events that have been happening lately. First off, K.O." The level 11 hero focused his attention onto K.O. "We need to control your evil alter-ego, Turbo K.O. Professor Venomous might be messing with your mind specifically so that he pops up every time you walk out of the bodega or fight Lord Boxman."

"Wow, such a smart observation, Mr. Gar!" K.O. was taken aback once again by his supreme epicness.

"ENID!" Mr. Gar was now looking at her. "Good job. Your parents must've raised you well."

Enid shrugged. When Rad and K.O. first found out about Enid's parents being a vampire and a werewolf and she being a witch, she was embarrassed at first. Now, she knows that Rad has even more embarrassing parents than she does.

"Radicles!" Mr. Gar pointed to Rad. "Your powers haven't been working lately. There must be something seriously wrong with them."

"Yeah, they have! I can do it right now!" Rad used his levitation beam on a nearby jar of Talking Peanut Butter, which started to shriek timidly, but was shocked to see that as soon as he used the beam, it disappeared, causing the jar to crash onto the floor. The peanut butter was still shrieking, but was now painfully.

"Wait, what! N..n...no! It w..w..was working fine a minute ago! I just must beeeee - " Rad stuttered, then spoke groggily, and then fell to the floor unconscious.

"RAD!" K.O. and Enid cried out in alarm. "Mr. Gar, do something!" Enid told him.

"Wait, I got this!" K.O. assured the very worried Enid.

He walked over to where Rad lay on the floor and put his hand on his rounded, green hair. He took a deep breath and sat still in front of the unconscious Rad. Just then, K.O. started to turn purple and glow. A blob of purple-black goo escape from his head, where it took the shadowy silhouette of a mini T.K.O., and went inside Rad's mind, where he started and K.O. stopped glowing purple. Rad eventually woke up, looking first at K.O. then Enid and the broken jar of Talking Peanut Butter, who were now crying in pain. Rad put his hands on his head as if he had a pain there, but was perfectly fine. He set them back down.

"Uh..wha..What happened?" Rad asked K.O. and Enid. Mr. Gar was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, uhh, I sorta...awakened you...with the Sestium from my brain," K.O. replied, easily confused at what he had just done to Rad.

"So, I can summon...Turbo Rad?" he asked while looking down at his hands in surprise at what he might be able to unleash.

"I don't know. I didn't give you that much, but enough to make you immune to the Sestium rocks."

"Yeah, you were right, K.O. Those rocks were definitely something  _we've_ never seen before. But we need more information." Enid told both K.O. and Rad.

"What about Lord Boxman?" K.O. asked.

"Yes, that's who we need!" Enid snapped her fingers. "He knows all about Professor Venomous and his plans & motives. Plus, he should be on our side now. That is if he's sending robots to attack us for training purposes."

"I hope so too, Enid." K.O. supported her.

"I wonder who Turbo Rad would look like. I bet he'd be REAL BUFF and REAL cool!" Rad continued rambling on about Turbo Rad and how he would be the best thing that's ever happened to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rad, this is no time to talk about your evil alter-ego K.O. gave you!" Enid snapped him out of his fantasy.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Rad replied.

Another robot attack arrived at the bodega. The heroes rushed out of the store and stopped when they saw another Boxmore box fall out of the sky. This time, a robot they thought was their ally appeared out of the box.

"Mikayla?" Enid asked, surprised.

Sure enough, Mikayla was there on all fours, but it was a different Mikayla - their ally Mikayla was yellow with purple-looking spikes. This Mikayla was reddish-orange with white spikes.

Then, as if it wasn't weirder already, she spoke in a robotic voice:

"I AM MIKAYLA 2.0. I HAVE BEEN INSTRUCTED BY BOXMAN TO TRAIN YOU FOR A FINAL BATTLE AGAINST VENOMOUS."

"Woah, Enid! You were right!" K.O. was awestruck that Enid's earlier comment was true.

But K.O. didn't have much to say after that, because Enid collapsed onto the ground and was unconscious, much like how Rad was earlier that day.

"LEVEL 1, INITIATE!" Mikayla 2.0 said.

"W..wait, no not yet!" Rad cried out in alarm at the fact that she was starting the training when Enid was out cold from the Sestium rocks.

As if she didn't hear Rad, Mikayla 2.0 leaped onto K.O., to which he deflected it with a power punch. It sent her back several feet before landing on top of Brandon's dad's car and smashing it. Brandon rushed outside and was frightened to see the remains of the car in the parking lot and started talking about how he would kill him if he got so much as another  _scratch_  on that car.

Mikayla got up from the crushed vehicle and bounded towards Rad. He used his levitation beam to stop her in her tracks, lift her up high in the air, and repeatedly smash her onto the hard concrete of the parking lot.

"Bam! Blorp!" Rad could be heard making noises while doing so.

While Rad was knocking the sense out of the training robot, K.O. saw the opportunity to rush over and help Enid out. He wondered if he had enough Sestium from T.K.O. in order to bring the sarcastic teenager back. So he thought real hard and eventually reached his own mindscape, when he saw that T.K.O. had broke free of his cage.

__________________________________________________________

Colewart was lying on his death bed. He never expected this day to come so soon, not in a million years. Though he was an unimportant character that appeared only in the background of the main characters during a battle against Lord Boxman, he still thought he had a good run. Now, as he lay there, barely being able to gasp for breath, surrounded by his girlfriend Potato, the entire Broccolini family, and Potato's parents, who always admired Colewart for who he truely is and how he took care of Potato, especially when they weren't there to watch over her like a hawk.

"Stay with us, son!" his father, Coleslaw Broccolini, spoke some words of encouragement to his dying son.

"Well, Dad..." Colewart spoke in a gravelly tone, using his last breath. "It was nice to be a part of this world."

___________________________________________________________

It was a dark, stormy night. The window of a donut shop is blown to pieces, with an alarm setting off as a result. SilverSpark and Garrett ran as fast as they could from the donut shop, while Garrett dropped his sub sandwich onto the floor. Their love for each other was unquenchable, and if the other members of P.O.I.N.T. didn't like it, then they were going to quit the group.

"Where are we going, Carol?" Garrett asked.

"Far away, Gar. Somewhere where they won't be able to find us!" SilverSpark responded with.

The two were now several blocks away from the donut shop, but they could still hear the alarm.

"This way!" she pointed to a lit alleyway to which they could walk through and appear on the other side of town, where the group would be unable to spot them.

"Wait, where's your sandwich?" SilverSpark asked Garrett.

He just noticed that the sub sandwich wasn't in his hand. He had dropped it back when they exited the donut shop and were about to run away.

"I think I must've dropped it back at the shop!" he replied timidly.

SilverSpark grunted in frustration, then grabbed his hand. "Don't worry about it," she said, clearly annoyed at Garrett's mistake.

___________________________________________________________

"WHY ARE YOU HERE, TWERP!?" T.K.O. turned around and cried out in anger when he saw K.O. arrive into his own mindscape.

"I need your help. Enid is in trouble!" K.O. said.

"Who cares about her? She could care less about what  _you_  think!" T.K.O. chuckled. He loved to watch his alter goody-two-shoes ego suffer. It was just in his nature, because he was evil.

"That's not true! She loves us, she CARES about us!" K.O. was almost in tears now.

"What makes you think that? She never told you to rescue you, she doesn't want you to step in  _her_  business!" T.K.O. continued.

"You...don't...NEED TO BE TOLD!" K.O. summoned a giant fireball, shoved it towards T.K.O. and exploded with a huge  _PWOOOOOOSH!_

When the dust settled, T.K.O. was still standing, unharmed by the attack, floating with an aura of Sestium that K.O. has seen countless times in a row while fighting Professor Venomous and his creatures.

"Next time, K.O.," T.K.O. said quietly. "Think of something more original."

He created a giant arm using the Sestium aura and slammed it down on the ground, crushing K.O. with every ounce of strength T.K.O. had. And he had a lot.

The arm then grabbed K.O., swung him around at least five times, and slammed him hard into the cold metal bars of the small cage that T.K.O. was once trapped in. The door shut on its own, and K.O. was trapped, once again, in the cage.

When K.O., or rather T.K.O., returned to real life, he saw two figures looking down on him, shaking him in an attempt to wake him up. They were K.O.'s best friends, Rad and Dendy. Enid was still unconscious, and Mikayla 2.0 was gone.

But in the eyes of T.K.O., he didn't care what happened to them, because he wasn't their friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick A/N: This chapter may cause unneccessary squealing and internal screaming towards the end, please proceed with caution ;)

"Oh great, it's T.K.O. again!" Rad exclaimed in a miffed tone. Rad was tired of having to deal with T.K.O. every single day, trying to escape from everyone, punching the other heroes, and always hanging out towards the Sestium stalagmites at the back of the bodega.

"What about T.K.O.?" Dendy asked him questioningly.

"He's escaped again!" Rad told her, clearly afraid of the safety of himself, the unconsious Enid, and K.O.'s best friend from school.

"No worries, Rad. I got this!" Dendy got out her super hi-tech computer backpack and opened it, where she pulled out a wire that at first seemed unconnected to anything, but when Dendy took it out further, Rad found out that it was. She then took out three helmets, one for her, one for Rad, and one for T.K.O.

"What is  _that_  thing?" Rad asked Dendy.

"It's a psychological transitional service unit, or PTSU. I can use it to get inside T.K.O.'s mind, save K.O. and we'll have at least one dilemma solved!"

Rad didn't understand a word Dendy had just said. It's weird how a 6-11 year old was smart enough to be an aerospace engineer/technician, while all Rad was good for was winning wrestling matches or mopping up floors.1

Dendy sighed. "I used it so you three could get inside Mr. Gar's mind and conquer his fear in that arcade game" she explained to Rad.

"Ooooh, I called it a brain teleporter!" Rad suddenly realize.

Dendy found T.K.O. hanging around the Sestium rocks, likely to absorb its energy to become stronger.

"K.O.! Hello!" Dendy cried out to him, waving the cord to the PTSU all around her.

"Hi, Dend..." T.K.O. started, but he started to struggle. There was still a K.O. in there, fighting for every last bit of freedom from this evil monster.

Dendy took advantage of this. She ran over to him, grabbed a helmet off the ground, and snapped it on his head. T.K.O. instantly fell to the ground, but he was still talking.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET GO OF ME!" the muffled cry of T.K.O. could be heard underneath the helmet.

"Rad, put the helmet on!" Dendy shouted over to him, who put a thumbs up in agreement, and put the helmet on as Dendy did. She plugged the main helmet, the one that held T.K.O. captive, in using the very long cord she had and both of them collapsed on the floor like T.K.O. had done.

__________________________________________________________

"We are gathered here today, in the year 201X, to honor the life and legacy of a beloved vegetable. Though his life was short while it lasted, some remarkable achievements that one with a long, boring life would be unable to consummate. A girlfriend, whom he would've, and have, spent his entire life with. Family members, who were there until the last beat of his heart. His friends, who cared about him even after his death.

"It's very sad to see him go this early, but we know one thing for sure...Colewort will always live long in our hearts, even when we are all dead as well."

____________________________________________________________

Rad and Dendy soon found themselves in a vast, dark world. It was a place that they have never been before, and now, looking at it, they wish they'd never have.

K.O.'s mindscape is a lot darker than it seemed.

K.O. was locked in the cage, slamming his fists against the cold, metal bars and crying. T.K.O. was doing some warm-up karate to get ready for another possible battle against K.O. and the rest of the plaza.

 

"K.O.!" Dendy and Rad ran over to him, arms out wide, ready to help and comfort him...

"NOT SO FAST!" T.K.O. spotted the duo making their way over to the cage.

Rad used his levitation beam on T.K.O., but stepped to the side as the beam stretched for what seemed like a mile, until Rad felt something in the beam. He brought it closer and closer with him, faster and faster, and...

CRASH!

It was a grand piano.

"How...did...y..y..you...do t..that?" Rad, now beaten up very badly from the piano attack, mustered.

"Are you that dumb, Rad? This is MY brain, and I can do whatever I WANT in here!" T.K.O. chuckled evilly.

With this said, Rad tried to think of something to knock T.K.O. out and get back into his cage where he so rightfully deserves. But all he could think of was  _pain pain pain pain pain_.

"You're too soft, Rad. Join me, and we can end this dispute once and for all! I'll even let go of your friend K.O. But if not, then I'll have to kill him, and you will have to keep on fighting me 'till the very end!" T.K.O. offered to Rad." Mr. Venomous will be very proud if I have a new acquaintance under my control!" he spoke under his breath so that Rad couldn't here him.

"RAD, DON'T DO IT!" Both K.O. and Dendy cried out.

Rad was silent for a while. He  _could_ unleash his evil alter-ego, something he's never done before (and wants to do), but that would mean hurting K.O. or Dendy. But if he doesn't do that, then K.O. dies. He'll be fighting T.K.O. in this already brooding mindscape for eternity.

_I know what I have to do!_ Rad thought to himself. He got up weakly, still hurt from T.K.O.'s piano, walked up to him, who had his hand extended, waiting for Rad to shake it, and shook it.

"It's a deal!" T.K.O. said happily.

"NOOOOOOOO!" K.O. and Dendy cried out.

"Now!" T.K.O. stated excitingly, rubbing his hands together. "How 'bout you transform into your Turbo form and we can agree to a settlement?"

_They're still my friends_ , Rad thought as he began to transform into his T.Rad form.

_They're still my friends. K.O. and Enid are still my friends._

_Right to the very end._

He continued to repeat this while his body began to glow. His legs were as muscular as his normal arms, and his arms were now twice as large. His skin was a darker shade of green, and he became more goth than usual.

_They're still my friends._ _They're still my friends. K.O. and Enid are still my friends._

_Right to the very end._

_They're still my friends._ _They're still my friends._ _K.O. and Enid are still my friends._

_Right to the very end._

 "What are you saying?" T.K.O. asked Rad as he finished changing into his evil alter ego.

"Nothing, master," the new Rad replied, and K.O. and Dendy gasped in horror at his new form.

But then Turbo Rad did something unusual. He winked at K.O. and mouthed the words "I got this!"

"Why did T.Rad do that?" K.O. asked. "Isn't he evil and working for T.K.O.?"

"Precisely, K.O. But he repeated over and over as he was transmogrifying that he had several friends and that he will be their friend until the very end. He even put it in a poetic stature!"

Dendy has the power to make even simple things sound very complex. K.O. appreciated that.

"T.Rad, your first order of business is to take these useless children," T.K.O. pointed to where Dendy and K.O. were, "and take them to Mr. Venomous. He'll tell you what to do with them."

"So it's possible to have you  _and_  K.O. in the same dimensional plane, master?" T.Rad asked him.

"Yes, but I am a representation of his bottled-up anger and hurt feelings. So if he dies, I die, too." T.K.O. responded. "SO FOLLOW MY ORDERS, NOW!"

"Yes, master!" T.Rad said, ready for action. He ambled over to where K.O. stood in the cage and Dendy was standing next to them. He picked them up using his huge biceps and continued walking in the same direction, until they found themselves out of T.K.O.'s mindscape and back to the real world.

Dendy was the only one still lying down on the ground when she took her helmet off. Rad, now , picked K.O. and Dendy up again, and this time, he got into a weird position, like a sprinter running a marathon, and took off high into the sky with a loud BOOSH! that made Enid wake up from her coma and Mr. Gar look out the window from the main lobby of the bodega.

"I wonder what Professor Venomous is going to do with us, Dendy?" K.O. asked her as they were flying, farther and farther away from the plaza, and even past Boxmore.

"I don't know, K.O. I don't know," she replied sadly.

And then, all of a sudden, she kissed him, on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

K.O. couldn't describe the feeling. It was like several fireworks went off in K.O.'s mind and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. What was this strange feeling?

When Dendy broke the kiss, K.O. was still curious about what happened.

"It's called a kiss, K.O." Dendy assured him.

"Oh yeah, I heard about it before, from Mommy!"

"Hey, lovebirds! Quit your jabbering!" T.Rad noticed that they had kissed and decided to interfere.

Then, by surprise, he added, "Nice job, K.O. I always knew 'ya had it in you!"

"Rad? Why would you say that?" K.O. had noticed this and was in alarm. He thought he was T.Rad, a bad guy who didn't care about what he had to say, much like T.K.O.

Then he discovered something weird. They both exist. And if T.K.O.'s still back at the plaza, then that means...

K.O. moved aside, stood up on T.Rad's left arm, and jumped off, zooming towards the ground below.

"K.O.!" T.Rad and Dendy cried out to him in unison.

But they weren't scared for long. K.O. closed his eyes peacefully, and a colorful aura, this time a bright yellow, ensued after a couple deep breaths. He positioned himself on his stomach, and suddenly stopped falling in midair. He then stood up again and zoomed off back towards the plaza with a fist in the air.

"Where's he going?" Dendy asked T.Rad.

"I don't...Ah, FORGET THIS NOISE!" T.Rad changed back to normal Rad, but then realized - he was still in the air, and he couldn't fly.

___________________________________________________________

K.O. slammed his fist into the ground upon reaching the lot of the plaza.

"K.O.! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" T.K.O. shouted in alarm.

"I'm here to take y-" K.O. was stopped abruptly by a purple, soundproof bubble summoned by his evil alter ego.

"It's a shame that I have to do everything around here without Mr. Venomous."

And with that, he kicked K.O. and the bubble high into the sky, en route to Professor Venomous' laboratory.

___________________________________________________________

Rad and Dendy were falling. They were falling.  _Falling_. Hurtling to their deaths, fallling. 1

Then, out of nowhere, a bubble zommed and smacked them hard until they were hurtling along with the bubble. They opened up their eyes to see K.O. trapped inside.

"Hiya, guys!" he said to them. Rad and Dendy couldn't hear him.

All of a sudden, T.K.O. flew up to the trio with an angry face.

"WHY DID YOU ABANDON YOUR JOB!?" he shrieked at Rad.

"Because these are my friends! And I don't care about what  _you_  have to say, you big meanie!" Rad then looked at K.O. and said, "Sorry about that, K.O."

"Oh, it's okay! He's not really me, he's more of my..." Once again, Rad still couldn't here him.

"Whatever. I'll just do it myself!" T.K.O. then entrapped Rad and Dendy in K.O.'s bubble and punched them farther then he kicked K.O. T.K.O. went flying after them to make sure they were going to their destination.

Professor Venomous' haunting lab.

____________________________________________________________

"JUST MAKE SURE THAT HAPPENS!" Professor Venomous shouted over the phone. His mother, Theodora Featherwagon Sr., was unhappy that he turned a boy's best friend into a bad guy. Even to her, that was plain evil. And she had even given up being a hero to help her son.

Venomous hung up and sighed. He put a hand to his purple-skinned face. He grabbed a mirror and saw how much had gone within 6-11 years. He used to be the famous Laserblast, striking and handsome, and very strong. That's how he managed to win over Silver Spark, before Eugene Garrett, El-Bow, took her from him. Because of this, he became the notorious villain he is today.

He had a son, and he didn't even acknowledge it. He was a hero, and this man looking at the mirror now didn't look anything like his father.1

He found him, after a long, long time, at Eugene's, now Gar's, bodega. He helped tap into the potential that his father gave to him genetically.

But now, he doesn't love him. He doesn't care how much time and energy he went into raising his little boy into what his father was today.

But little did he know, the boy was coming back to him again.

CRASH! A giant bubble bursts through his bedroom, destroying the walls and some of the furniture.

"I got them, Master!" T.K.O. came flying in to the demolished bedroom. "Sorry about that! Sometimes I don't know my own strength!" he chuckled softly and shrugged.

"It's okay. I'll...build everything up again" Venomous replied. "Did you get him?"

"Yep! And his alien friend and computer girlfriend, too!" T.K.O. popped the bubble with one touch, and K.O., Dendy and Rad fell out onto the shag carpeting.

"What about the sassy, sarcastic girl?" Venomous asked T.K.O.

"Don't worry, Master! She'll be dead in an hour!" he said happily.

"AN HOUR!?" K.O. got up and jumped out the building, pointed towards the plaza, and zoomed away.

"Whatever. We'll deal with him later. I'd rather we don't do it all at once, or else it'll get messy." Venomous and T.K.O. chuckled, then laughed evilly at their evil plan.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DO IT'?" Rad was afraid now.

"Don't worry, Rad. We're not going to  _kill_  you. We're letting the Sestium do it for us."

Rad and Dendy screamed for help as they were tied up by Venomous, carried downstairs into the lab, and hung over a pool of liquid Sestium.

It was black and purple everywhere. It reminded Rad of Boxmore, and reminded Dendy of K.O.'s mindscape.

She just couldn't take it. K.O. was in danger,  _she_  was in danger, and she couldn't be without him. The thought of this made Dendy cry loudly.

"Oh, shut up, you two!" T.K.O. yelled at them, irked by their constant loudness.

"i'm going to call Boxman and tell him all about my genius and his stupidity. We captured them  _single-handedly_ , while it takes him and an army of robo-dorks to capture K.O.! Can you believe that!?" He walked away, leaving T.K.O. with a hand to the lever that would send the two into the Sestium and possibly kill them within 24 hours.

He flipped the lever, and Rad and Dendy closed their eyes and held their breath as they braced for impact.

But they never entered the pool. Because someone had just crashed through the door of the laboratory behind T.K.O. He looked around and saw his boss's best friend, armed with a plasma gun, and three robots.+

Lord Boxman, Darrell, Shannon, and Raymond.

"Boxman!" Venomous returned back down to the lab after going to the bathroom really quick. He saw the man barge in the lab and had what looked like a blaster towards T.K.O.'s head.

"NO MORE GAMES, VENOMOUS! What are you hiding?" Boxman questioned him.

"Boxman, look," Venomous tried to assure him. "We don't need to fight, alright? We're villains!"

"But I'm not as villainous as you are!" Boxman replied coldly.

Venomous became slightly angry. K.O. had driven his own colleague against him. But now he was going to have his payback. And he couldn't stop the evil within him, because he was right here next to him

"Where's the boy?" Venomous asked T.K.O., clearly seething with rage.

"She's...with Enid, sir!" he responded in a quite aghast tone.

"We'll deal with this later, Boxman. Right now, I gotta - "

____________________________________________________________

Enid was struggling with her inner subconscious. Which wasn't much of a surprise, because of Rad and Elodie while she was in her teen years, she had trouble trusting those with the same age as her. Heck, she liked Red Action before she went back to the future...

But now, in her mindscape, dark and empty as her soul was when she was growing up, it seemed like she would die. Without making any friends as she was young...

But then, while fighting a shadow version of herself, who was ready to deal the final blow, she was saved.

It was a flash of light, unsure of who or what it was, but Enid eventually saw a figure among the light.

It was K.O.

But it wasn't really him. This K.O. was slightly larger in size and had an orange sweatband and orange wristbands instead of red ones. His eyes were large, white pupils, almost like they were the first time T.K.O. appeared.

But this wasn't T.K.O.

Little did Enid know, it  _was_  T.K.O., but it was a different form of him. The embodiment of good within K.O.

N.K.O.


	8. Chapter 8

With a bright, godlike blast from N.K.O., the shadow form of Enid was disintegrated and turned into a pile of purple dust on the ground - if it technically  _is_  considered ground, since they're in Enid's mindscape.

Enid awoke at the plaza with K.O. by her side. He was completely normal, yet when he saw him in her mind, he looked...stronger.

"ENID? ENID!?" K.O. called out to her. "I'm SO glad you're okay!" He then brought her into a hug and squeezed her. He missed her. He missed his best friend.

"Calm down, K.O. I'm perfectly fine!" Except she wasn't.

Enid broke the hug and got up off the ground. She last remembered being right here, at this exact spot, in the early evening. Yet, standing here now, it looked like the early morning. Or late evening. Enid couldn't really tell sunrises and sunsets apart that much without Rad.

She turned around and was shocked to see that the door to the bodega was plastered with the sign: SORRY, WE'RE CLOSED. PLEASE GO TO A DIFFERENT HERO STORE!

It was the morning.

"K.O..." Enid slowly backed away from the door. "How long was I out?"

"Hmm...about 1-2 hours? I was fighting T.K.O. and Professor Venomous while you were out - "

"WHAT? WHERE ARE THEY NOW!?" Enid cried out in alarm at this bit of info K.O. was telling her. SHe then gasped at the horror of who they got captured. "Where's Rad and Dendy?"

"Oh, shoot! I forgot about that! Come on, Enid! We need to go!" He then took Enid's hand and tried to run all the way to Professor Venomous's lair, before he ran smack into a futuristic-looking tank.

"Hey, E!" Red Action called out to Enid from within the driver's seat of her Hover Tank.

Enid blushed furiously. She always thought that Red Action was cool, but she began to have a crush on her when she began to admire Enid for her being cool. But when she went back to 301X to take better care of the Prism Crystal a while back, Enid never saw her again.

Until now.

"Do you guys need a lift?" Red asked the travelling duo.

"Yes, we do, actually! Thanks for the offer, Red Action!" K.O. replied with glee.

"No probs. Hop in!"

____________________________________________________________

"AH, LOOK WHAT YOU DID, BOXMAN!" Venomous cried out in anger.

He was angry that Boxman used his robotic laser blaster to shoot his apprentice. Instead, T.K.O. dodged out of the way and shot a hole into a gigantic tub of blue acid.

Meanwhile, Rad and Dendy found a way to escape from the ropes that held them tight.

Dendy had a complex laser in her left pocket. She took it out, switched it on, and held it steadily as the laser carefully disintegrated the minuscule molecules of the rope. Once they were free from Venomous and T.K.O.'s grasp, they quietly tiptoed away from the duo, who were still arguing with Boxman.

"You pointed a GUN at my head!" T.K.O. cried out in anger, on the verge of tears. Then he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Two figures that look like they're escaping...

"COME BACK HERE!" he shouted at Rad and Dendy.

The two ran. They ran and ran as fast as they could away from the evil, away from everything, away from - 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Oh no.

They were standing right on a land mine.

 

Venomous grabbed a remote from a nearby lab table and pressed a big, purple button on it. All of a sudden, a huge black wormhole appeared where the land mine was. Venomous laughed evilly.

It was too late to save Rad and Dendy. They fell, screaming for help as they were sucked into the wormhole, deeper and deeper into certain death, their limbs becoming hard and brittle like dry dough...1

____________________________________________________________

The Hover Tank was speeding at a high speed, racing towards Venomous's laboratory.

"Too fast!" K.O. complained from the backseat.

"You'll get used to it!" Red Action replied.

"Are we going to get there in time?" Enid asked Red, worried about her and K.O.'s friends' safety.

"Sure we will, you just gotta trust in the ol' tank!"

Then, to ask Enid's question, Red firmly grasped a lever between their seats, lurched it forward, and the tank went even faster, going supersonic, so fast that it felt like they would get flattened like blueberry pancakes any second, so fast that no one could utter a single sound...

Reality became warped.Sound became distorted and lost. Everything looked like it was swirling to K.O., which reminded him of a terrible memory about Shadow K.O. over three months prior...

Before he knew it, they had arrived at the dreaded castle that was the lair of Professor Venomous. It looked similar to Boxmore, but it was nearly all white on the outside. But K.O. couldn't think about that now. He felt nauseous after the tank jumped into hyperspeed.

After K.O. released the toxins from his stomach, he, Enid and Red Action were ready to take on T.K.O. and Venomous.

They kicked down the door, only to find Professor Venomous standing in the doorway.

"Right on time, K.O.! We didn't want you to miss our little party together, now would we?"

T.K.O. walked out with his hands behind his back. K.O. could tell that he had something behind his back, but he just couldn't tell what it - 

**BAM!**

T.K.O. knocked K.O. out with his fist, grabbed him and took him inside the lab, all while Venomous chuckled evilly.

"K.O.!" Enid cried out. But it was no use. K.O. couldn't hear her.

She tried running after him, but the door slammed furiously and was locked from the inside. There was no way Enid was getting in to save him from Venomous.

Yet, she still tried to get in. She kicked it, shot a fireball at it using her leg, punched it, and even elbowed it.

But it might as well have been like walking on water.

____________________________________________________________

K.O. woke up, once again, in the desolate mindscape he keeps finding himself in over and over again.

T.K.O. was there, as well as Rad and Dendy, who were laying down on the ground.

"RAD! DENDY!" he cried out in happiness, glad that they were okay, glad that they were here with him...

Except they weren't okay.

His cheerful smile soon faded.

The two looked horrible. Their arms appeared broken and each muscle in their body screamed out in agony. They were unconscious, not feeling the agonizing pain that their bodies were going through.

K.O.'s attitude changed dramatically.

"What did you do to them?" K.O. asked quietly and callously, his head down as he looked at his marred friends on the ground.

T.K.O. didn't answer.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?" he turned around and yelled at T.K.O. in anger. He quickly ran over to him and with one swoop punched him square in the face.

T.K.O. stumbled back, rubbing his left cheek where K.O. punched him.

"Oh, you are SO asking for it, twerp!" He grabbed T.K.O.'s right arm, picked him up like he did with the unconscious K.O. in the real world, and slammed him onto the ground.

K.O. instantly woke up to see T.K.O. standing over top of him, panting hard, and himself laying onto the rocky ground. He surveyed the area around him and found that he was in a meadow - the same meadow that he was in when he first unlocked T.K.O.'s powers. His "true potential" as the Shadowy Figure had told him.

"Huh...wha...Why are we here?" K.O. asked weakily.

"Man, you really are a loser!" T.K.O. chuckled. "I used my new illusion powers I got from Fink, Mr. Venomous's old minion..."

'Fink? How did you do that? Fink can't create illusions..."

"Never mind, K.O. Why I brought you here is to defeat you once and for all! And because I first broke free from your subconscious right here, I'll be able to disintegrate you!" He then took a small, purple ball from his pocket, threw it onto the ground, and the ball smashed into pieces, creating a purple vortex that started out small and got bigger with every minute.

K.O. got up off the ground and slowly backed away from the growing vortex.

T.K.O. was now surrounded by a purple Sestium aura. It grew as the vortex grew and started to rise from the earth steadily and ominously, until he was nearly as high as the trees surrounding the meadow.

He then shot a large fist at K.O., who dodged it by stepping away. He then found himself running and running around the now huge vortex as T.K.O. started flinging hundreds of smaller fists at K.O.

T.K.O. stopped firing and lowered back to the ground. K.O. was out of breath.

"Just give up, K.O. You don't have the strength to beat me!" T.K.O. called out to him.

Suddenly, the vortex was sucking him in. He quickly grasped onto an edge where earth met certain death. The force was too strong. He was going to die, and T.K.O. was going to spread evil all around the world. Then there would be no one to stop him.

Then K.O. started to think about how good always prevails over evil, and about his friends, being a hero, everything he worked hard for, all leading up to this exact moment.

Then he unlocked a power he didn't even know he had.

He closed his eyes and started to float above the ground. His aura became yellow-orange, his red wristbands and headband all turned orange. He grew slightly in size.

He was becoming Nitro K.O.

"Wha...What are you doing!?" T.K.O. cried out in alarm.

"Now it's time to get back in  _your_  cage...you big faker."+

And with one fatal swoop, N.K.O. grabbed T.K.O.'s arms and dragged him into the portal along with himself. With one last "Goodbye" he muttered under his breath, the portal sucked the two in and closed forever.

K.O. and T.K.O. were gone.


	9. Epilogue

Things were more gloomy around the plaza without K.O.'s cheery attitude. But still, life went on.

Professor Venomous returned back to being a good guy, one day when he met Carol, who was still depressed about her son, on her way to work. He told her about how he never wanted to become evil, and how he was ridiculed after the "sandwich incident", which was what Carol called the unfortunate event.

She understood everything he said, and replied with "Hey, Venomous, it's okay! After I left P.O.I.N.T., people made fun of me and said that my haircut looked like an onion!" The two shared a good laugh then, and they became good friends, despite their once romantic relationship.

Rad and Enid were occasionally upset about K.O.'s demise, but they didn't try to think about it too much, as they still had their jobs working at the bodega to look after.

Carol closed her dojo after K.O. was concluded to be dead. But, with some minor renovations, reopened it and renamed it from Fitness Dojo to K.O.'s Fitness Dojo.

Mr. Gar continued to be awesome, and had enrolled in a fear class, to help settle his fear of Carol once and for all. After three weeks of "going on a top-secret mission" later, he and Carol once again became good friends.

Lord Boxman struggled to keep up in life. Without any customers or any villains around in the world, he made a decision that young him would certainly have loathed.

He became a good guy as well.

Aftter making up with Gar and Carol, he began to believe that not everyone and everything was here on this planet to make fun of him, it's okay if they did, and the joy of everything as well, including his robot children.

The most important friend to K.O. - Dendy. She was really sad about K.O.'s unlucky demise, but with some help from her new friends, learned that sometimes, you have to let things go. And that family is forever,

There was no evil threatening the plaza. All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a crappy ending, especially for Dendy! But I hope you still liked this fanfic!
> 
> P.S. I kinda stole the last line from Harry Potter. Sorry, I wasn't completely aware of that at the time! ITS NOT COPYRIGHT SINCE ITS NOT WORD FOR WORD


End file.
